Whirlwind
by Angelrock
Summary: Kouga(Koga)/Kagome OneShot fic request. They never imagined the wind would blow them down the same path, or that they would fall in love. She was his heart, his soul. He would do anything to protect her. He became her strength, her lifeline. She needed him to breathe. So when the wind blows something new their way, why is it so hard for her to tell him?


A/N: Hello, everyone! This fic was requested by vampygurl402 for arashi wolf princess' birthday on August 30. Happy Birthday, arashi wolf princess! May this story be to your (and any other reader's) satisfaction :). This story is, but of course, Kouga/Kagome heart-melting goodness. Oh, I do not own Inuyasha or any of the original characters...Enjoy!

Whirlwind

Green grass glistened, swaying in the mid-afternoon sunlight. Leaves sashayed from the sky, tumbling from the towering trees of the surrounding forest. The earth was drifting and dancing, moving with the wafting wind. The breeze blew raven hair wildly around, shrouding the beautiful scene from view.

"Ugh, I should have brought some more ponytail holders…"

Kagome sighed irritably, speedily swatting spiraling strands of hair behind her while new ones blanketed her face in black. Why was everything so gosh darn annoying lately? She was sauntering through the verdant fields toward Kaede's village. With the wind dwindling and her hair behind her where it belonged, her thoughts drifted to someone. The one. She smiled, a shiver of excitement tingling through her body. She would see her mate very soon.

Then Kagome had another thought. Anxiety began to creep in, a burgeoning ball of butterflies knotting and nipping inside her stomach, twisting and turning, threatening sickness if she let it grow.

'1-2-3-4,' Kagome inhaled fully.

'Now, exhale. 1-2-3-4-5,' she mentally coached herself, slowly releasing her breath.

It worked. At least for now.

Kagome huffed determinedly, pushing herself forward along the worn path to the familiar village. She re-adjusted her yellow backpack, slinging it over her right shoulder. She clutched the straps tightly, her knuckles paling. She was desperately hoping, praying, that only Sango was present in the village today. She desperately needed girl time.

'Surely he'll wait for me to come to him…right?...'

Yeah right.

Kagome rolled her eyes, her body quivering with irritation. She continued trudging through the trees until she arrived in the bustling little town.

Kagome eyed the beautiful blue sky peeking through the tree tops, her mind focusing elsewhere. She closed her eyes, concentrating fully, extending her spiritual powers outward as far as she could mentally reach. Her body was the center point, the end of the invisible spiritual line extending from her the radius. She folded her arms, hands pressed together in a prayer position, praying for strengthened spiritual power.

'Focus…'

The invisible radius revolved around Kagome like sonar, scanning the circumference of her surroundings. She opened her eyes, exhaling with relief.

She did not detect his presence. Yet.

"Kagome, is that you?"

Kagome snapped her head up, meeting a pair of beautiful brown eyes and a welcoming, friendly smile. Kagome smiled back, waving her hand enthusiastically and running towards her best female friend.

"Sango!"

Kagome ran into Sango's arms and the two friends embraced in a sisterly hug. They released each other, still smiling from the little reunion. It didn't matter that they had just seen each other a few days prior before Kagome's impromptu trip through the well to visit her family.

Or so she told everyone.

Kagome looked hesitantly around. "Is Miroku here?"

Sango frowned. "No, he's not. Neither is Inuyasha."

"Good," Kagome nodded, anxiety furrowing her brows and tightening her lips.

"Kagome," Sango frowned worriedly. "Is everything okay?..."

"Well, actually…" Kagome trailed. Why was this so nerve-wracking? "Do you have time for some girl talk?"

Sango gently grabbed a few bamboo poles and pulled them back to peek inside her family's hut. She slowly released the poles, as quiet as the still wind.

"The children are napping. So, yes," Sango smiled reassuringly.

Kagome sighed with relief. "Good," she smiled.

Sango placed her hands upon her hips, furrowing her brows. "Kagome, would you please tell me what is going on?" Her expression softened. "You're behavior…you're starting to worry me."

Kagome looked downward, shaking her head with a small half-smile. "It's nothing to be worried about, Sango. Just something that is freaking me out. I don't know why…it's silly. I mean, it happens, right?"

Sango raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"Here," Kagome said, kneeling and releasing her full yellow knapsack from her shoulder onto the grassy ground. "I brought something back." Kagome opened her bag and crinkling and clanging and clinking noises ensued. The noises stopped and Kagome pulled out an object. "Here," she said, shoving it into Sango's hands.

"Oof!" Sango wasn't expecting that. She brought the item closer, her eyes studying the foreign package. "Kagome, what exactly is this thing?"

"Well…"

333333333333

Kagome knew exactly when he entered the area. His presence was powerful. Unmistakable. It called to her. Even now, her heart fluttered at the idea of seeing him, of being whisked away in his arms, him taking her in any and every way possible…

She hugged herself and smiled.

"Sango," Kagome began, turning her body away from the forest and back towards her friend.

Whimpers wafted from behind the bamboo curtain. Two little voices bantered back and forth over something trivial, probably a mutually desired toy.

Sango sighed. "You feel him, don't you? I have to go anyway. Motherhood awaits," Sango laughed. She smiled. "Go to him, Kagome. And, once you know, tell him. He will take care of you."

"Thanks, Sango," Kagome smiled brightly. "I know he will."

Wasting not another second, Kagome swiftly slung her backpack over her shoulder and ran into the forest, the finish line her mate's open arms.

But apparently this was not a straight track.

"Hello there, pet."

It was an obstacle course.

Kagome stopped cold, her backpack falling from her shoulder. She sensed the demon around her. She concentrated and pinpointed its location. The youkai was concealing itself, shrouded in shadows, shaded by shrubs and underbrush.

Kagome panicked. 'I don't have my bow and quiver.' Kagome gritted her teeth. Her panic manifested as anger. Her aggravation and spiritual energy surged, her skin sparking with stunning power.

"Get out, you coward! I am NOT in the mood today!"

"As you…WISH!"

The youkai erupted from the underbrush, leaping and landing in front of Kagome in a black blur. It was astonishingly swift. Kagome saw the approaching assault and screamed. Spiritual power scorched the youkai. It blasted backward, crashing and cracking a tree. It shrieked in pain. Kagome saw its slumped form at the tree base.

'I think I got…'

Her knees buckled. She fell, clutching her stomach. She breathed heavily, her surroundings swaying and swimming with dizziness. She felt on the verge of passing out. Images around her blurred, their outlines and shapes barely distinguishable. Kagome forced her head upward, cautiously checking the slain demon. Why was it…standing?

'Oh…no…' Kagome paled, struggling to inhale adequate oxygen, fighting to find words for thoughts.

The youkai stood to full height, swiping its face, ridding its mouth of drying blood. It growled, baring rows of razor sharp fangs. "You will pay for that, little Miko…"

The demon raised its clenched, clawed fists high above its ugly head, flying towards Kagome as she stared in horror, paralyzed powerlessly to the forest floor…

POW!

"Get the hell AWAY FROM HER!" boomed a man's deep voice, shaking the trees wilder than the wind.

The youkai struggled to stand, its back bent brokenly from its second collision into and through a towering tree. It swayed as it stood, knees bent, struggling for breath much like Kagome. It sneered. "Oh…" it panted. "And what…is this…little human…to you…"

Kagome's savior bounded to the demon, his enraged hand grabbing and squeezing the youkai's neck, veins bulging, skin shifting from green to purple as it suffocated.

"She…" squeeze. "Is…" crush. "My…" crack. "MATE!" Snap.

The youkai's neck broke. It was dead.

With an infuriated grunt, the dead demon was hurled through the woods, its carcass crushing another tree, bark bursting like embers exploding from fireworks. Kagome's mate spun, sprinting to her side. She tried to stand and was beginning to fall when he grabbed her, bracing her arms as she used his strength to push upward onto her feet. He held her at her side. He was her support, her stability, her soul mate. He was…

"Kouga," Kagome smiled weakly. "You came just in time." Her body shuddered, shaking with shock. "I thought I…I thought it would…"

"NO!" Kouga yelled, his voice cracking with emotion. He crushed Kagome into his body. "Don't you say anything like that." He pulled her tighter, burying his face in her hair, breathing in her scent, hers and his intertwined, the couple's unique fragrance fused together.

"Kouga," Kagome cooed comfortingly.

"Kagome, I…" Kouga trailed. His eyes widened. Her scent…

"Kouga?" Kagome questioned. She pushed against his chest, using her scant strength to shove backward to see his face.

His expression stunned her. It filled her stomach with butterflies, the pleasant ones that build anticipation, not dread. His eyes, blue like the sky, were glistening like the sun. They were round and large, sparkling with awe, waves of other emotions swirling in those blue pools, hidden under the surface. He was speechless.

No, really. He did not say a word. Not one. Nothing.

"Kouga," Kagome warned irritably. "What…AHH!" she hissed, clutching her stomach in pain while falling to her knees.

"Kagome!" Kouga cried. His heart beat wildly in his chest, anxiety searing his stomach. He fell with her, catching Kagome before her knees struck the ground. He picked her up in his arms, clutching her weak body to his frantically. "Hang in there, Kagome. I'll find you a place to rest. Just…" his voice broke, blue eyes shining like water, unshed tears refusing to fall. "Stay with me."

333333333333

"Kouga, that was delicious. Thank you," Kagome smiled tenderly at her mate.

Kouga smiled from across the fire, preparing a second helping of the trout he caught and cooked for her. He had grown accustomed to cooking, as humans cannot eat raw meat. Begrudgingly, he had admitted a time or two that he enjoyed cooked meat. Occasionally.

He stood and brought the fish to his mate, kneeling and offering her the food he provided them. She graciously accepted, smiling charmingly at the handsome wolf. That was all he could ask for.

"Kouga," Kagome mumbled between mouthfuls of fish. "Please eat with me! This is my THIRD fish! I feel like a pig!"

Kouga chuckled, getting some cooked fish for himself and settling beside Kagome in front of the warm fire inside the small cave providing their nightly shelter. "It's okay, Kagome. It's perfectly natural," he said with twinkling eyes.

"I guess. Using all of my spiritual energy requires me to regain my strength and I guess my body insists on eating for two or three people to do that."

Kouga laughed. "Yeah, I guess you could say that." His expression changed. "Kagome, are you sure you're okay?" he said, affectionately brushing a stray hair behind her ear.

She smiled softly. "Yes. I'm sorry I worried you…" she frowned, looking at the extra piece of flaky fish on the cloth in her lap.

Kouga snatched up Kagome's hands. "Kagome, look at me."

She looked up at him with a frown, following his command.

"Kagome," he began, brows furrowing with unspoken emotion. "Never worry about worrying me. I'm just glad you…are okay?"

Kagome smiled lovingly at Kouga. "I am. I just passed out from my energy being completely depleted. Thank you, for taking care of me."

"That's what mates do. Now when you feel better," he smirked, the fire reflecting the growing heat in his sapphire eyes, "we can do other things that mates do." He traced his hand hungrily down her torso, circling around, grazing her breast…

"Kouga," Kagome scolded, playfully pushing his hand away. She couldn't help but smile. She enjoyed the flirtatious banter. It excited her, and his current smirk proved he knew it. He always knew it...

Suddenly, a new sensation struck Kagome. She stood abruptly. "Oh my gosh…" she said, running to her yellow backpack and pulling out a package.

"What is it, Kagome?" Kouga asked worriedly, palming the cave floor and pushing upward, propelling himself to his feet.

"I have to pee!" Kagome said urgently, bouncing foot to foot, dancing the dance of desperation.

"Go right outside the cave. There's some brush that will give you privacy. But," Kouga warned, his eyes stern, even more so concerned. "Don't travel far. I will come after you if I can't scent you."

"Okay, okay!" Kagome hollered as she bounced to the cave entrance and bounded into the brush. She hastily ripped open the package and pulled out the item from inside. She took a deep, shaky breath.

'Exhale. 1-2-3-4-5.'

"I can do this," Kagome said resolutely. She looked at the object and sighed, releasing her reservations. "We need to know."

333333333

Kagome stepped into the cave upon shaky limbs. She felt fine. Great, actually. Her heart fluttered anxiously, excitement and nervousness converging cyclonically, like the vortex that enveloped her speeding mate.

Kouga scented her immediately, jumping to his feet. A few short leaps and he reached her. He gathered her small hands into his large ones, squeezing hers affectionately.

Kagome looked at Kouga nervously, adoringly, a shaky smile surfacing on her lovely face. Kouga stared at her excitedly, lovingly, his undying devotion shining in his cerulean eyes.

Kagome squeezed her hand tightly. Kouga looked downward, realizing her felt something in her hand. A foreign object. A…stick?

"Kagome?" Kouga asked. He released her hands and peered at the object. "What is that thing?"

Kagome pulled the object toward her, protecting its secret. "It's…it's an object that I brought back from my time. It's supposed to help…it's supposed to tell a woman…ugh," Kagome huffed, planting her palm against her forehead agitatedly. Why was this so hard to say? He was her freaking mate! "Here!" she shouted, shoving the stick into Kouga's grasp.

Although startled, Kouga caught it with ease. He glanced at the item quizzically, scrutinizing the stick close to his face, extending his arm back and viewing it with distance, turning it backward and forward…"What do the lines mean, Kagome?"

"Well, you see…" she mumbled stupidly. 'Why can't I say this?!' she thought.

"Yes?" he inquired. His eyes sparkled, secretly knowing what she would tell him. He had always been able to read her, and now that she was his mate, he knew her thoughts, felt her feelings. It was funny how easily she forgot this…

"I'm…we're…"

Kouga placed his finger on Kagome's lips, silencing her. Her chestnut eyes gazed up at him expectedly, glistening in the firelight. Kouga smiled, his blue eyes twinkling with the burgeoning stars in the twilight sky. He brought her hands to his lips and kissed them tenderly.

"I know, Kagome."

Kagome's eyes widened with surprise. "You…know?!"

Kouga brought her into his embrace, his hands encircling her petite waist, passionately yet gently. "First, I detected the change in your scent in the woods. Also," he continued, loosening his grip on her with one hand to lift her chin with his fingers, ensuring her beautiful brown eyes never left his, "you forget how much I know you."

Kagome smiled and nodded, her hazel eyes misty. "I do." She stared at him quietly, a question begging, pushing to leave her lips. "So?..."

"So?..." Kouga countered.

"Argg," Kagome growled agitatedly, ripping her hands from Kouga's grasp and placing them firmly on her hips. "So what do you think about this?!"

Kouga chuckled, putting his hands up in submission. "I think I need to get used to several months of mood fluctuations."

Kagome sighed and turned away from him, her eyes misting and threatening to shed sad tears. Damn bodily changes! These mood fluctuations made her feel out of control. She raised her hand to cover her watery eyes, but it was caught midair. He body was twirled around, dancing into her mate's waiting arms. She met his penetrating gaze, only briefly, dropping her eyes to the cold cave floor.

"Kagome, I…I'm sorry. I was insensitive," Kouga confessed. 'Is that the word she used before?' he was thinking.

Kagome glanced up tentatively. She was starting to listen…

"I didn't mean to make fun of you," he continued. 'I'm saying this the right way. Right?'

He grabbed her hands into his again. She pulled back slightly. He tightened his grasp. He would not let her leave him so easily. He would not leave her ever.

"Kagome," he said, peering down and finally enticing her gaze back to him. When he saw her chestnut eyes locked with his, he squeezed her hands tightly, his eyes round and twinkling tenderly. "I'm so happy we're having a baby."

Kagome beamed, her smile wide as the sun and her happy tears falling like soft spring rain. How sweet, he used the human term for their child. She pulled her hands from Kouga's and slung her arms around his neck, squeezing him like he was her lifeline and she needed him to breathe, to be. He held her tightly, his arms around her, encircling her with protection and love. He clutched the back of her shirt, allowing his face to fall into her raven hair. He breathed in her unmistakable scent, hers and his spiraling together with a new aroma, the scent of their unborn child. He smiled while cloaked in Kagome's magnificent hair. He was so damn happy it nearly burst from his body like a beam of demonic or spiritual energy. And that would be perfect, because that's exactly what their unborn would be. Demon and holy.

Kouga and Kagome reluctantly separated, slightly, enough to gaze adoringly in each other's eyes. Kouga placed his hand upon Kagome's cheek, caressing her flesh fondly with his clawed fingers, his face beaming with devotion. "I love you so much, Kagome. I'm so grateful, to have you as my mate."

Kagome smiled adoringly at Kouga, raising her hand and clutching his arm as he continued caressing her cheek. "I love you too, Kouga. More than I ever knew I could love someone."

Kouga slowly slid his free hand to her stomach, resting it lovingly upon her belly. "I think we'll know that love again soon."

Kagome placed her open hand upon his on her stomach, upon the growing baby in her womb. "Yes, we will," she smiled, eyes glistening with new tears.

"Kagome," Kouga whispered, her name a prayer upon his lips. She answered his call, her lips lightly meeting his. Invisible energy surged between them when their auras met. They drew apart, a breath away, and came falling back. Their lips crashed like wild waves colliding in the ocean. Like the undammed seas, their uncaged passion plunged them into another realm. It was only her, and it was only him. Their souls cried for each other's, reawakened by the enigmatic energy the other provided, reborn from the electrifying chemistry covalently connecting them.

Kagome cried when Kouga abandoned her lips, only to moan with delight when those same lips found her neck. He teased her with tiny touches, his lips lightly grazing and tongue lightly licking her neck. He grew impatient, pressing his lips against her flesh more fervently, trailing electrifying kisses downward to the mark just between her neck and shoulders. He paused his pursuit of her flesh, looking with pride at the bite mark, his mark, upon her skin. It signified to the world that she was his, and more importantly, that he belonged to her.

"Kouga," Kagome moaned under his touch.

Kouga smirked, pulling back to look into her heated eyes, his blue eyes mutually darkened with desire.

"How about we go practice making cub number two?" Kouga suggested seductively, his sapphire eyes smoldering with desire.

Kagome beamed bewitchingly, placing her palm upon Kouga's cold metal chest plate. "This will have to go."

Kouga placed his hand behind his back and untied his armor with ease, the metal piece falling and clanging carelessly onto the cave floor. "Your wish, my mate," he whispered huskily into her ear, "is my command."

And as the wind wafts through the trees, swirling and twirling grass and leaves and hair together in nature's dance, so Kouga and Kagome lost themselves to each other again, intertwining their bodies and surrendering to a spiraling whirlwind of passion. The wind had pushed them together, not one nor the other expecting to drift down the same path and meet again, or fall in love, or mate, interlocking their hearts, minds, and souls forever. Their love had no end and no beginning. Just like the wind.


End file.
